


cheiloproclitic

by Farrowe



Series: drabble prompts for abstruse words [4]
Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farrowe/pseuds/Farrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rudolf turns another night from the lips that would satisfy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cheiloproclitic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadademort](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sadademort), [schattentaenzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schattentaenzer/gifts).



She dissolved in his arms the first time he kissed her, sinking like a dead thing into their mutual joy. She in her turn nearly swallowed him whole and the precious seconds wrapped up in her fragrant lips spilled out and unpacked themselves into hours where the two touched and lingered. 

But long after the ghosts of her raptures had sunken into the tiny lines in his mouth, when he was alone, and the lamps glowed in the panes overlooking the Ringstraße; then he was haunted. A silhouette flickered behind him then in the dimness, lithe and garbed as if in the nighttime itself, with soft lips curled gently upward just where he might see them, beckoning, beguiling. It would be easy to turn around, to let their touch consume him — to die.

But he did not trust that smile to linger, and wavering another night, he did not turn to meet it.


End file.
